1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission management system, a management method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminal systems that communicate between remote locations via a communication network such as the Internet become widely used. Examples of the terminal systems include conference systems that perform teleconferences. In a general conference system, in order to convey images and voices of a conference room to a conference room at the other end, first, images and voices of the conference room are photographed and collected using a terminal at the conference room where one of the parties, such as a participant, is holding a remote conference. The conference system then converts the images and voices into digital data and transmits the digital data to the terminal of the conference room at the other end. The conference system then displays the images on the display of the terminal of the conference room at the other end and outputs the voices to speakers. With this processing, a conference between remote places can be performed in a state close to an actual conference.
In such a terminal system, a technique is known that registers terminals serving as destinations of communication as destination candidates in order to simply call terminals as communication partners. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-074453, for example, discloses an invention of a videophone and videoconference system that stores therein terminal information at both ends as destination candidates at a first conference, thereby enabling the destination candidates to be selected and called at the next and following conferences.
However, when initially setting the terminal system that is installed, when the number of the terminals is large, and when managers of the terminals are different, for example, processing relating to the registration or deletion of the destinations of the terminals and user's operations relating to the registration or deletion of the destinations of the terminals have become complicated when considering security issues at the same time such as whether each of the terminals is permitted to register or delete destinations managers of the terminals.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide a transmission management system, a management method, and a computer program that can perform the registration of destinations of terminals more smoothly.